


Estrategias

by Sweet_Shiro_uwu



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: A Jonathan no tanto, A Sock le divierte esto, Lime, Lo escribí hace años, M/M, Posible Ooc, acoso sexual
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Shiro_uwu/pseuds/Sweet_Shiro_uwu
Summary: Estaba harto de todo: de que Sock siempre se le insinuara y le provocara y de sentirse como un tonto. Maldito fuera por haber conseguido que cayera en su juego, y él mismo por permitirle ganar. Porque Sock en verdad era un demonio, uno muy listo.
Relationships: Jonathan Combs/Napoleon Maxwell Sowachowski | Sock
Kudos: 1





	Estrategias

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos, solo quiero aclarar que este fic lo escribí hace años y lo publique tanto en wattpad y fanfiction.  
> Estoy publicando desde el celular así que no puedo poner todas las etiquetas que quiero, las pondré después, espero que eso no sea un problema.

-Jonathaaaaaannnn.- escuchaba canturrear al otro alargando innecesariamente las últimas dos letras, se acomodó mejor los auriculares y subió el volumen de la música en un intento por dejar de escuchar al odioso de Sock pero fue en vano ya que, aunque fingiera no escucharlo, éste le seguía llamando.

Sintió la presencia del otro detrás suyo, fingió serenidad como si no se hubiera percatado de ese detalle, sin embargo, al sentir los brazos del otro rodearle el torso no pudo evitar sobresaltarse de pronto.

-¿Qué demonios quieres, Sock?- cuestionó irritado mientras se sostenía el puente de la nariz, no podía hacer tranquilo la tarea si el castaño le seguía molestando.

-Creo que tú ya sabes que es lo que quiero.- susurró en su oído haciéndole estremecer al sentir su aliento contra su piel.

Jonathan ya sabía que es lo que seguiría a continuación.

El lóbulo de su oreja fue acariciado por la punta de la nariz del otro, creyendo que pronto le dejaría en paz regresó su vista a la tarea cuando, de la nada, la cálida y húmeda lengua de Sock jugó con su oído.

-¿Qué demonios haces?- se cubrió el oído completamente abochornado, se giró pretendiendo alejarlo de un golpe pero el castaño le esquivó, sonrió malicioso para luego irse por donde vino.

-Te dejo.- dijo mientras se iba, antes de llegar a la puerta se giró a verle.- Te veo más tarde.

Completó aquella frase levantando ambas cejas y con un tono de voz que le dejo en claro que cumpliría aquello. Una vez se marchó el otro, Jonathan dejo caer completamente su peso en la silla, golpeó su cabeza en repetidas ocasiones contra el escritorio frente suyo.

Aquella situación llevaba varias semanas, Sock desde hace tiempo había dejado de insistirle que se suicidara, al principio creyó ingenuamente que al fin se había dado por vencido porque no le vio por varios días.

Pensó que su vida volvería a ser como antes y, aunque al principio se dijo a si mismo que extrañaría un poco al otro, pensaba que era tiempo que el enviado de Mephistopheles se buscara algo más productivo que hacer.

Los primeros días fueron tranquilos como cuando el chico de gorro aún no se había metido en su vida pero después le parecieron en extremo aburridos sin su compañía.

Por eso un día, cuando le vio de nuevo, pensó que volvería a intentar, en vano como siempre, que se suicidara pero pronto se dio cuenta que el chico de ojos verdes tenía otra cosa en mente.

Si, había regresado pero no con el propósito con el que llegó inicialmente sino con otro completamente distinto.

Sock seguía siendo molesto e hilarante con tendencias homicidas pero algo había cambiado en él y lamentablemente sabía que.

Ahora le coqueteaba y le hacía claras insinuaciones sexuales que le ponían los nervios de punta porque cuando regresó del infierno ahora contaba con la habilidad de poder tocarlo.

Siempre supo que ese chico estaba loco pero no creía que tanto y pudo comprobarlo cuando en unas de las primeras noches desde que volvió le ofreció proporcionarle calor ya que hacia frio.

Al principio pensó que sería una broma de mal gusto pero pronto comprobó que hablaba enserio al verle quitarse la ropa e intentar quitarle la suya para según él "calentarse mutuamente", aprovechando para tocar descaradamente su pecho.

Le daba escalofríos pensar las demás que le siguieron a esa, cada una era más atrevida que la anterior.

El ser acosado sexualmente por un fantasma no era nada halagador ni divertido pero Sock demostraba estar disfrutándolo.

Debía despejar su mente si no quería matarse por golpear repetidas veces el mueble con su frente.

Con pesadez se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina para comer algo.

De las repisas sacó pan y un frasco de mermelada y otro de mantequilla de maní, dejo los ingredientes sobre la mesa y comenzó a preparar un sándwich, luego se acercó al frigorífico y se sirvió leche en un vaso, al cerrar la puerta del refrigerador se encontró con Sock, quien le sonreía.

-Hola de nuevo.- dijo asustándolo, el rubio casi deja caer su vaso del susto.- ¿Qué haces?

-Nada.- respondió entre dientes.

Tomó asiento disponiéndose a ignorar al otro y comer su sándwich, escuchó la silla de enfrente ser movida, cuando miró hacia adelante vio al otro chico sonriéndole como si esperara que hiciera algo interesante, lo cual debería saber nunca pasaría si se trata de Jonathan.

El vivo le miró molesto.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?- dijo lanzando su emparedado al plato, el castaño solo negó con la cabeza.

-Nada, solo quería pasar un poco de tiempo contigo, como amigos, ya sabes.

El otro lanzó una mirada desconfiada, suponía que mientras no intentara ni hiciera nada extraño estaría bien.

Mordió su sándwich y comenzó a masticar, Sock miraba la cocina en busca de algo que hacer cuando de pronto sus ojos brillaron al dar con algo, se levantó de la silla y fue a por ello. El ojiazul ni siquiera se molestó en voltear a ver a donde se dirigía el otro, continuó comiendo intentando ignorar a su atormentador.

Sock volvió a tomar asiento mientras pelaba una banana, Jonathan arqueó una ceja confuso ante eso.

-¿Ahora eres capaz de comer?- cuestionó con una mezcla de curiosidad y de perplejidad, el demonio asintió.

-Después de haber estado unos días en el infierno llegue a un trato con mi jefe con ciertas condiciones.- explicaba como si nada.- Ahora soy capaz de hacer más cosas.

Jonathan asintió dando por terminado el tema y procedió a beber un poco de su leche.

-Claro que si sabes a que me refiero.- agregó Sock antes de comenzar a mover la lengua sugestivamente sobre el largo de la banana a la vez que le dirigía una mirada incitadora.

El restante en la habitación empezó a ahogarse con el líquido, escupió la leche y procedió a toser, cuando fue capaz de hablar le volteó a ver molesto.

-¿P-Pero que...?- su pregunta quedó sin terminar al observar como el de cabello marrón lo miraba burlonamente antes de volver a realizar movimientos circulares en la punta de la fruta mientras hacía ruidos nada inocentes.

La sangre subió a las mejillas de Jonathan, que avergonzado abandonó la habitación dando zancadas.

Fue directo al baño y se encerró ahí mismo una vez entró, se apoyó en la puerta y se deslizó hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Miró hacia sus pantalones y comprobó su temor.

Maldito Sock.

Lo más recomendable en ese momento era ducharse con agua fría...

* * *

Salió del baño refunfuñando, su desnudez solo había sido cubierta con una toalla enrollada alrededor de su cadera y llevaba otra entre las manos para secarse el cabello.

Sabía que andar así por su casa era peligroso si el castaño se encontraba cerca pero no lo hacía por gusto.

Su plan había sido volver a vestirse con la misma ropa que estaba usando hace rato pero esta había desaparecido como por arte de magia lo cual sabía que no era posible, eso tenía el nombre de Sock escrito por todos lados.

Llegó a su habitación, la cual para su alivio estaba vacía, entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí, disponiéndose a vestirse se llevó las manos a la toalla sin embargo no estaba solo.

-Te estaba esperando Jonathan.- dijo Sock que se encontraba acostado de lado sobre la cama, el mencionado saltó hacia atrás a causa de la sorpresa y estuvo a punto de dejar caer la toalla pero la sostuvo a tiempo para evitarlo.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- preguntó molesto reacomodándose la toalla.

-Tu sabes porque- dijo dando palmadas al colchón.-, ven aquí y hazme compañía.

-Ni lo sueñes.- se dirigió al armario con la intención de vestirse ahí dentro lejos de las miradas que le lanzaba el otro.

-Me emocionas al pasearte casi sin ropa por aquí y no quieres hacer nada.- hizo un puchero, Jonathan se giró molesto al escucharle.

-Yo no estoy así por gusto, seguro que tú fuiste quien se llevó mi ropa del baño.- le acusó mientras le apuntaba con el dedo.

Sock se encogió de hombros.

-Lo admito, me escabullí con la intención de darte una mano pero decidí mejor gastarte una broma, lástima que no contaba con que habían toallas dentro, quería verte andar desnudo por aquí.- explicó de manera casual, el rubio se dio una palmada en la cara.

-Solo déjame en paz.- murmuró contra sus manos con tono cansado, Sock se levantó de la cama.

-Bien, bien, me voy pero antes- con rapidez se le acercó por la espalda y lo rodeó con sus brazos, consiguiendo sobresaltarlo.

Jonathan tragó saliva nervioso cuando sintió las manos del demonio recorrerle el torso, sin vergüenza alguna, las palmas del castaño tocaban descaradamente su blanca piel sintiendo sus músculos tensarse al pasarlas por encima.

-¿Te gusta?- cuestionó divertido, el otro se había quedado inmóvil sin ser capaz de hacer algo por apartarse. El ojiverde al ver que no hacía nada por quitárselo de encima continuó bajando las manos peligrosamente, recargó la barbilla en el hombro del vivo.- Creo que la respuesta es sí, así que te ayudare.

Las manos del demonio se dirigieron hasta la toalla para luego colarse bajo ella, Jonathan fue capaz de reaccionar cuando las cálidas manos del otro le estremecieron al tocar su hombría. Se giró rápidamente y lo apartó de un empujón, respiraba con dificultad, Sock le veía desde el piso a donde cayó y parpadeaba repetidas veces sin entender la reacción del otro.

Jonathan miraba al otro y después apartó la vista avergonzado, sentía su rostro arder por lo ocurrido.

-Largo.- dijo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el castaño inclinando la cabeza.

-Largo.- ordenó con voz firme el rubio, le dedicó una mirada bastante molesta al ojiverde, que hizo que se fuera sin oponerse.

Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse y estar por fin solo se dejó caer en la cama y se llevó ambas manos al cabello el cual desordeno bastante enfadado.

Estaba harto de todo eso, de que Sock siempre se le insinuara y le provocara, que lo hiciera sentir tonto cada vez que conseguía avergonzarlo por las reacciones naturales de su cuerpo ante eso.

Su vida era más tranquila cuando solo intentaba animarlo a suicidarse pero ahora, ahora...

Pateó molesta una almohada, debía de ponerle fin a esta situación de una vez por todas.

Se vistió con prisa y salió de su alcoba, buscaba decidido con la mirada al castaño, no fue hasta que se dirigió a la sala de estar que lo encontró acostado en un sillón hablando aparentemente solo, sin embargo, cuando le vio entrar se sentó con rapidez y nerviosismo.

-Hey, Jonathan.- le apuntó con los dedos en un gesto amistoso.

-¿Hablando solo de nuevo?

-Es-so solo e-era...- se interrumpió a si mismo al ser apretados sus hombros por las manos del vivo.- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Lo mismo que tú me haces todos los días, es lo que querías, ¿no?- respondió para luego juntar su boca a la contraria, acción que había pillado al otro.

Al principio sentía como Sock se negaba a mover los labios, aunque él no era experto besando le incitó a hacerlo al lamer su labio inferior, lo que hizo estremecer al demonio. Sus manos tomaron por la cintura al más bajo y se subió a horcajadas sobre el otro para no inclinarse demasiado e impedirle escapar.

Sus dedos se colaron bajo la ropa del castaño haciéndole dar un respingo, acariciaba con rudeza su abdomen y espalda.

Jonathan sintió que Sock le mordía el labio en respuesta pero en vez de hacerlo para conseguir una oportunidad para quitárselo de encima era para corresponderle el beso de forma hambrienta.

Colaron sus lenguas a la boca del otro compartiendo un beso húmedo que hizo que el calor subiera segundo a segundo para ambos, Sock paso sus brazos por el cuello del rubio y le obligó a cambiar lugares, ahora era Jonathan quien estaba sentado en el sillón con el otro encima de sus piernas.

Los jadeos que lanzaban de vez en cuando y el sonido de sus bocas al besarse era lo único que sonaba en aquella habitación.

Jonathan sentía como a cada segundo le faltaba más el oxígeno pero se negaba a finalizar el contacto.

Fue Sock quien terminó por separarse.

Ambos estaban sonrojados pero el rubio era quien mas presentaba cansancio, respiraba dificultosamente, intentaba regular su respiración dando bocanadas de aire, su pecho se movía conforme intentaba lograrlo.

El muchacho de ojos verdes sonreía ante la imagen del otro jadeando y perdiendo la compostura, verle ruborizado a causa suya era satisfactorio.

Al bajar la mirada se encontró con algo realmente interesante.

Sin temor lo tomó con la mano por encima de la ropa provocando que el chico debajo de él salte sorprendido.

-Vaya, vaya, tal parece que alguien se ha animado un poco.- se burló, Jonathan frunció el ceño.

-Cállate Sock.- ordenó.

-Oblígame.- acercó su rostro al contrario en una clara provocación, en la cual, el rubio cayó.

Le tomó el mentón obligándole a alzar un poco más la cabeza, se acercó lentamente al otro con el objetivo de juntar una vez más sus labios, su mano restante estaba a punto de tocar el redondo trasero del castaño pero en el último momento el de gorro detuvo su mano impidiéndole poder tocarlo y poso un dedo sobre la boca del rubio.

-Esto y mucho más puedes conseguir en el infierno- se levantó y caminando graciosamente mientras meneaba las caderas se dirigió a la entrada de la habitación.-, tu sabes cómo llegar ahí.- completó la frase guiñándole un ojo antes de desaparecer de la vista del otro, quien suspiró enojado.

De nueva cuenta el demonio le había dejado en ridículo al hacerle caer ante él, Jonathan miró hacia abajo y se llevó con frustración ambas manos a la cara, como odiaba a Sock por tentarlo.

Maldito fuera por haber conseguido que cayera en su juego, y él mismo por permitirle ganar.

Sock en verdad era un demonio.

* * *

-¿Y bien? ¿Lo conseguiste?- cuestionó Mephistopheles. Sock negó con la cabeza.

-Aun no pero ya logré que cayera ante mis encantos.- dijo orgulloso, sabía que Jonathan no se le resistiría por mucho tiempo.

Porque todo ese tiempo que había estado coqueteando e insinuándosele al rubio era una estrategia nueva que se le ocurrió durante los días que estuvo en el infierno intentando crear un plan para conseguir su objetivo de animar al otro a ponerle fin a su vida.

La idea le había llegado así sin más, y al contársela a Mephistopheles, éste estuvo de acuerdo con tal de que lo lograra, Sock tuvo que explicarle a detalle lo que planeaba hacer y su jefe solo asintió en silencio sonriendo, lo difícil fue cuando le tuvo que pedir que le permitiera ser capaz de tocar al otro y viceversa, argumentó que era sumamente necesario si quería que funcionara, basto con recibir un par de advertencias por parte del pelirrojo de que no se aprovechara de ello y matara a Jonathan ni a ninguna otra cosa, a regañadientes tuvo que aceptar.

Su nueva táctica empezaba a funcionar justo como imaginó, no por nada la estrategia se llamaba "calentar el horno y no hornear", tarde o temprano Jonathan iba a ceder como todo adolescente enloquecido por las hormonas, consistía básicamente en lo que decía el nombre: coquetearía y se le ofrecería a Jonathan hasta que éste, obligado por las reacciones de su cuerpo, cediera ante él para luego detenerse y dejarle con ganas, aplicaría el plan un par de veces y se interrumpiría intencionalmente para desesperarlo a tal punto que al final sería el mismo Jonathan quien iría corriendo al infierno para concluir lo empezado e interrumpido.

Era un plan infalible, tal y como comprobó aquel día, Jonathan no era de piedra y podía ser esclavo de sus impulsos carnales como cualquier otro ser humano, solo había sido cuestión de tiempo a que cayera en la trampa.

Porque en parte conseguiría cumplir con su trabajo de hacer que se suicide y una vez llegara al infierno seria suyo como le pidió a Mephistopheles a cambio.

Concluirían lo empezado en la tierra en el ardiente infierno, Sock estaba también deseoso por eso.

Solo esperaba que Jonathan no tardara demasiado en ello, porque a él también le apretaban un poco sus pantalones. 


End file.
